scoobydoomysteryincorporatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Mayor Fred Jones, Sr.
}} Mayor Fred Jones, Jr. is a character on Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. He débuts in the first episode of the first season and is voiced by Gary Cole. History At some point, Fred becomes mayor of Crystal Cove and becomes close friends with Sheriff Bronson Stone. When Fred got older, he and his group of friends, Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake, Shaggy Rogers, and Shaggy's dog, Scooby-Doo, begin solving mysteries in Crystal Cove. Fred also became obsessed with traps growing up. One day, Mayor Jones tries to explain to Fred that there is more to life than traps and tells him he needs to set an example as the mayor's son. Franklin Fruitmeir calls Sheriff Stone and Mayor Jones after he hears the silent alarm at this restaurant, and they go and discover it was the gang with the Slime Mutant "cocooned" to the wall. The gang explains to them that the Slime Mutant isn't a real monster and is actually Franklin Fruitmeir trying to rob Crystal Cove Bank. Franklin Fruitmeir walks in at the moment, proving not to be him, and they unmask him as Professor Raffalo. The professor is then arrested but before Daphne asks him if he has anything to do with a locket she found in the caves. Professor Raffalo claims he doesn't although Mayor Jones remembers the locket as Judy Reeves'. After the gang gets stuck in Gatorsburg, Fred calls his dad and asks to pick them up. He replies he already has the recliner in the recline position and there's no going back. Mayor Jones asks Fred to come to his office at City Hall. Fred is nervous about it because it's never a good thing, so the gang comes with him, minus Daphne who couldn't. Mayor Jones asks Fred to help him be reelected as mayor by making 40,000 copies of his campaign pamphlet. Scooby copies the pamphlet but the machine overloads and shoots out with ink. It gets over George Avocados, which ruins his suit. After he angrily leaves, Mayor Jones explains he is running against George Avocados, who thinks he is best for mayor because his father, Theodore Avocados, was mayor once before he was caught stealing a diamond from Crystal Cove Bank. Mayor Jones gets captured in a trap built by the gang, and they tell him they think George Avocados is behind the missing doorknobs and the Ghost Truck but he disagrees, believing it is a real ghost. The gang later leads the Ghost Truck to the trap at City Hall. Mayor Jones comes out and they find out Rung Ladderton is behind it, who was looking for the diamond. Rung is arrested and the gang is rewarded by Mayor Jones. Mayor Jones is later reelected as mayor. After a Ghost Girl is attacking young men, Mayor Jones gets the school's attention and Sheriff Stone asks the students not to get into any limos on prom night. Later after the Ghost Girl is unmasked as Alice May, Sheriff Stone and Mayor Jones are present and arrest her. In Scooby-Doo's dream, he encouraged Principal Quinlan to take the school district's money to put on the Mysyery Solving Club State Finals. She is put under Aphrodite's love spell with the rest of the town. Everyone does her bidding until Mystery Incorporated creates an antidote, and they unmask her as Amanda Smythe. }} Trivia *In "Mystery Solvers Club State Finals", Gary Cole is credited as Mayor Fred Jones, Sr. and "Black Knight", yet neither characters appear in the episode. Appearances Category:Season One Characters Category:Male Characters